stone_bornfandomcom-20200213-history
Monkey Wrench
Title: Time to Take Flight Written by Matthew Casillano Medium Publishing: Graphic Novels with Audio Journal Companion Podcasts Why it works in this Medium: We could possibly have a minimum of 12 parts, one for each ship and astrology sign. The topic of an evacuation of Earth could prove to provide great narrative potential. Life on the ship, the ship’s leaders, the general feel of the people of each sign could be explored. Platform Immersive/ Illustration/ Audio Logs Podcasts Why it works in this platform: It fits the theme of the universe, being mindful of the past, ensuring the future won’t succumb to the same failures. Leaving logs behind and relaying information to the listener organically. Genre Science Fiction Target Market: 18-35+ 'A t'horough description of the Target Market’s media habits: The number of people who read graphic novels is relatively low, however combining it with a more popular kind of media could work. With the graphic novels as the West Coast component with podcasts as the East Coast component. The East Coast can entice people because they are free to listen to and in order to get more people interested in our universe. Approximately 35% people globally aged 18-60 listen to podcasts. Plus about 60% of adults think that astrology is scientific, to begin with, that means that we can justify the astrology angle and have our universe still seem plausible. The appeal already exists, and we can provide a strong platform for creativity. Many people in high-level positions tend to listen to podcasts, and while I don’t have the numbers for a podcast drama series I believe if the story is compelling enough and we have enough content, people can find something or someone in our universe to latch onto. Protagonist: Ottoway “Otto” Navarro - Aquarius. An IEVA (intra/extravehicular activity) maintenance worker, who doesn’t think that terraforming the other planets in the solar system is justified. Antagonist: The United Nations Space Colonization Organization- The last vestige of Terran government, what they say goes. The Astral Council - They want to silence any dissent as quickly as possible. Dr. Jin Matsunaga - A doctor who is heavily invested in the Exodus Project. Main Supporting Characters (with descriptions): Jason Guerra - Otto’s best friend and informant. He is a desk jockey, while Otto is out in the field. Camilla Navarro- Otto’s sister and scientist, that also thinks that something doesn’t seem right. Gwyn Tyson- Jason’s fiancee and a servant of the Astral Council. Primary Locations (with descriptions): The Surface of Saturn, during the initial terraforming. The Camelus, the ship where Otto originated from along with Jason. Short Story Synopsis/Logline that includes a clear beginning, middle, & end: A lowly construction worker named Ottoway “Otto” Navarro uncovers a conspiracy that may have doomed the entire solar system. While building the Platforms he eventually uncovers the true purpose of the stones. He recruits his best friend Jason Guerra, Jason’s fiancee Gwyn Tyson, and his sister Camilla Navarro and together they piece together what they are really doing in the name of the Astral Council. He feels as though the process of terraforming these planets is coming too easy for humanity, and feels as though this may have been planned decades and possibly centuries in advance. Otto notices that a name keeps coming up in the files, Dr. Jin Matsunaga the leader of the Exodus Program’s research team. While he cannot place what feels wrong about the Program, he feels something off about it in his gut. Otto begins digging up as much information about the research team, he learns that the stones are batteries of a sort, and they are powered by the lifeforce beings on the planet. Although he cannot find any dates that can lead back to a concrete timeline. Jason feeds Otto information about the planet’s origin, and it’s history of terraformation. He reveals that the records show that, the planet was softened before it was terraformed completely, long ago. This explains why the planet took to the terraforming at a much quicker rate than expected, this also means that the UNSCO has been tampering with planets long before WW3 caused them to flee the Earth. The UNSCO seems to have wiped the last 2200 years of history away, he believes the Government is covering up a secret that would doom the solar system. He leaves audio logs behind in order to leave a trail to allow people to continue his work should he be captured or killed. While he comes close to the truth, he is eventually captured and is taken away, his final log is him getting dragged off. Instead of getting deleted or destroyed, these logs have been spread by Jason, after Otto’s detainment. Most people around today think that Otto’s proposal is preposterous, perhaps the people of the future will think him less insane. Example Logs: Log #4: My name is Ottoway Navarro, the world has been fighting itself for about as long as I can remember. This War has been raging for twenty-six years. I’m getting transferred from repairing planes to working with the United Nations Space Colonization Organization. I’ll be known as Maintenance Technician Navarro, I think it’s got a good ring to it to be honest. I wonder what planet I’ll be assigned to terraform, I heard that we’re shipping out based on our astrological signs for some reason. That leaves Saturn or Uranus, I for one would much rather get sent to Saturn, always did want to see its rings up close. ' Log #21: Maintenance Tech Ottoway Navarro here. The date is November 13th, 2197. Work on the Exodus Program is almost complete according to the higher ups. Sounds like it’s almost time to take flight. Our goal is to colonize the solar system, and make it livable for generations to come. While I agree with that goal, the idea of abandoning Earth to chase the stars is a daunting one. I guess these scientists really know what they’re doing. Navarro Out. ' Log #30: Today is January 29th, 2198. Yesterday was the day we left Earth, we abandoned the only place we could call home. All because we couldn’t get along. The Astral Council claims that this was the only way to ensure humanity’s survival. “Conquer the stars; it’s our destiny”, and all that. ' Log #56: Today is July 28th, 2200. This is maintenance technician Ottoway Navarro reporting in. Progress on the Platforms here on Saturn is going great, the UNSCO’s been gathering a lot of support since our departure from Earth. Despite the success, I must say that something does not feel right about what we are doing out here. Navarro out. ' Log #58: Today is August 24th, 2200. MT Navarro reporting in. Terraforming started today and… Log #65: Date: March 17th, 2201. The Council wants us to dig up some stones, apparently these stones are important to the planets. Sapphires are associated with this planet, so I’m guessing we’re gonna be looking for some blue rocks.